


Assignments

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Assignments from Derek and Stiles Blogging class





	1. Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be. Writing while 1/2 awake. All mistakes are mine.

"Come on, Stiles. It is a simple question, what is your favorite place? Just throw down 'my bed' and let's go," Derek grumbled.

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "If you answered that way, you are going to fail. Professor Styx wants at least 100 words to the question. He said that when he handed out this week's list."

"Seven days, 100 words, it's not that hard."

"Seven days, 700 words, at least. Your mom has already threatened to take back the Camaro if she does not see you put in any effort to pass. How are we going to drive to Corpus Christi, for spring break, if she has your car? Roscoe, will not make it that far," he asked with wide eyes. He loved his mate, but he could be an idiot sometimes.

"This is boring," the werewolf grumbled.

Stiles rubbed his temples and sigh, "Then you should not have taken a Blogging class. Just give an answer and justify it."

"How do I justify My Bed?" he asked as he pulled his laptop from the bag.

"Figure it out while I figure mine out," the younger man muttered.

_Most people who know me would assume my favorite spot would me my couch. Now, I do spend a lot of time there, but that is because it keeps my books and laptop safe from the elements._

_No, my favorite spot is my Mother's grave._

_Sounds creepy, I know, but I still miss her. When I am there talking to her, I feel a sense of calmness. My mind is still and for a few minutes, I can close my and imagine that the wind blowing across my face, is her running her hand through y hair. Encouraging me to go on._

_One of these days I will have to bring my mate to meet her. I know she would love him._

"There, all done. Have you finished with yours yet?"

Derek just glared and tapped the table top. After a few minutes he began to type;

_My original answer was going to be 'My Bed', but someone glared at me and told me to 'justify my answer'. So, this is my attempt at doing just that. I could do the 'How do I love thee, let me count the ways'. However, that might get me hit._

_I love my bed, because no one judges me there. There is no one giving me sour looks for holding my mate. There is no one in the world other than my mate and I, when we are bed together._

_It's not always sexual, it is about being close to my other half and not having to share him with the rest of the world. That is why my favorite place is my bed, as long as my mate is there to share that space with me._

"When do I get to read your answer?" Derek asked as he powered down his laptop.

"When Professor Styx releases our entries. Now, where were we headed?"

The werewolf wrinkled his nose and took off his shirt. "I changed my mind. I don’t want to go to Jackson's party. Let's stay in and watch Netflix or something."

Stiles smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Chinese for dinner?"

"How about Thai?"

"You order, and I will cue up a movie."

It wasn't an 'exciting' evening, but the couple had fun and that was all that mattered.


	2. Admire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late coming. I have been fighting the flu.

" A person whom you admire. How bad would I fail if I put Adolf Hitler?" Stiles asked from the coffee table.

Derek looked at his mate as if he had two heads, "I don't think he would fail you/ However, I would fear for your safety when he releases the papers. Do you really admire that mad man?"

"No, just his paintings. I always wonder what the world would be like if he had not been in WWI and just been allowed to paint. Do you think I am evil for wondering that?" he asked bluntly.

He shook his head, "No, but his art is not a reason to write about him. If a what if paper ever pops up, then you write about it. For this assignment, stick to someone who is at least isn't an insane murderer."

"Fine, I just don't want to write about someone everyone else is writing about."

"So, don't, but don't write a what if about a man you don't admire; and who said it has to be about a man?" Derek countered.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his mate before replying, "You're writing about your mother, aren't you?"

"Yes," the werewolf said before he started to type away.

_The person I admire most, is my mother, Talia Hale._

_She brought werewolves out of the dark and exposed the people who would want to kill me and my family, not for being violent, simply for being werewolves._

_She did all this while raising four children, being a wife, and a lawyer. There were days when I hated her for shining a light on us, but looking back, I am happy she did._

_Because of her Claudia Stilinski joined in the fight and I met my mate._

_Is this biased? Yes, but my mother will always be the person I most admire._

Derek hit the save and closed his laptop with a smug smile, earning him a glare from his mate.

_I cannot say that there is that there is any one person that I fully admire. My mate took the easy way out and went with the best choice. I admit that I admire and love his mother._

_So, who else do I admire? There are many people, living and dead, who have helped shape me. Thus, making me admire them. My father and his deputies uphold the law and work together as a well-oiled machine. Meaning there is not one there that I admire over the other._

_I feel everyone who has crossed my path have helped shape me. So, who do I admire the most? Mankind. We have faced many difficulties and triumphs. Yet, even we are at the bottom, we strive to continue. To live and most of us try to be better than we were before._

"Mankind huh?"

"You took your mother."

He chuckled and shook his head, "It wouldn't have been a sin to use her as well."

"Yes, it would. Whatever, I'm tired and hungry. Sandwiches tonight?" Stiles asked after he shut down his laptop and made his way to their kitchenette.

"We could always ask my mom to fix us a little extra," he suggested with a wince.

"As soon as I want food poisoning, I'll ask your mom to cook. She's good at what she does, but she sucks at cooking. Whatever demon possessed her and made her think that a caramelized Elk, Anchovy, and Limburger burger would taste good, needs to be shot."

Derek had nothing to say to that. Hopefully, his mate would feel like cooking soon. He missed his cooking.


	3. Need More Of

"One thing the world needs more of?" the were said with a wrinkle in his nose.

"Love," Stiles blurted out absentmindedly.

"Fuck you, now I have that damned song stuck in my head. I hate you," Derek grumbled and held his head.

"Should I have said sex? I mean, I do need more sex. We haven't had sex in a week. I miss it… a lot. OH! I'll write about the world needing more awesome consensual sex," he exclaimed joyously.

"No, absolutely not. I know I will wind up in that paper if you write it."

Stiles grinned at his mate mischievously, "I like talking about the beauty that is your cock and how perfectly it fills my ass full. One of these days I am going to talk you into taking me during a full shit and I will _finally_ be able to feel your knot splitting me in two."

Derek blushed furiously. His mate knew how to get under his skin, "Shut up and choose something that will not embarrass me."

The young human sighed and got to writing on work on the day's question.

_Sadly, my first two ideas for this topic were shut down by my mate. So, where I think we need more love and/or sex. I will go with what makes me happy; curly fries._

_Yes, we need more curly fries and maybe some sweet potato curly fries. I've only had them once, but they were delicious. Maybe purple curly fries._

_I suppose tornado fries can count as curly fries. They are harder to use as a mock ring to practice purposing to your significant other._

_If curly fries don't make you happy, that is okay, as long as you have something that makes you happy. Happiness is what we need more of. Make yourself happy, eat more curly fries._

He laughed as he wrote up the required number of words; and then laughed harder at the look of horror on his mate's face. He loved that man. He loved making him worry even more.

Derek closed his eyes and shuddered. He hoped his mate did not describe his junk in too much detail.

_I am sure that you have received many of entries stating this, but The Beatles had it right. All we need is love. So, this world needs more love._

_We need to stop pointing fingers and blaming. Honestly, the best way to scare and disarm your enemy, is to smile and say 'Hey, I love you.'_

_I am not delusional enough to think love will solve everything. Sometimes, you need to be hard (Such as with serial killers and such.)_

_Still, love saved me from doing something stupid with my life. It helped me to open my eyes and see the world is not as bleak as I once thought it was._

"You're scaring me," the werewolf confessed when he looked up and saw the wicked smile on his mate's face.

"I love you, too. We should go out and get some curly fries. Last one out has to pay," he stated simply, before darting to the door.

Derek followed the young human, confused by his sudden happiness. He was sure that it did not bode well for his near future.


	4. Compliment

"The best compliment you have received."

"You're not a half bad cook," was the automatic response from Stiles.

"Who told you that?" looking aghast at the 'compliment' because Stiles as a damned good cook.

The human cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "You did, not even five days ago when I fixed the handheld beef and mushroom pies."

"I was surprised, but they were better than not half-bad," he tried again.

Stiles shrugged and went about typing up his answer.

_I admit I am not used to hearing compliments. Mostly I hear complaints about me talking too much. However, my mate did say that I was not a half-bad cook. Some may not see that as a compliment, but I know coming from hi it is the same as a five-star review._

_There have been enough enquiries about my cooking, that I am writing a cookbook on the sly. I may even allow it to be published one of these days. Well, once I have perfected a few of the recipes that is._

_Watching my friends and family, smile and go back for seconds, is compliment enough for me._

"What's worse, not being complimented enough, or being complimented too much?" Derek asked quietly.

Stiles just shrugged, he wasn't in the position to answer the question. 

With a sigh, be began to answer today's question.

_I suppose the best and my most coveted compliment, was when my chosen mate told me I was perfect. He did not mean just the physical aspect that make me up, but everything that makes me, me._

_That makes me sound arrogant, especially since I have never returned those words. Though, I feel I should loosen up a little and return the favor._

_I will continue to strive to be perfect for my mate._

_I need to write one hundred words… let's see. People have complimented me on my physical looks, my hair, and my sturdy demeanor._

_I would rather they complimented my intelligence or something more worthwhile than my looks._

"Step outside your comfort zone once in a while," Stiles suggested as he wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

"Maybe some other time. Right now, it's time to run to class. See you when I get home."

Stiles closed his eyes as he watched his insecure mate trot off to class. Really, they were perfect for one another. He just hoped he could put a ring on it here soon.


	5. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is taking me so long. I have been fighting pain and allergies. Drugged Fairy does not make much sense.

"What do you need to be content? I swear, Professor Styx, is just going through Psychology Today for his questions," Derek grumbled as he read off the question.

"Since when do you read Psychology Today?" the young human asked as he browsed the internet.

"I was using it as an example. I mean there is a lot of stuff we _need_."

"Ah, but he wants to know what would make us _content_ , not what we need. Two different coins to flip," was the counter argument.

“Smart ass,” the werewolf grumbled.

“Ah, but you _like_ my ass!” Stiles crowed while waggling his eyebrows.

Said boy smiled as he set to writing his words.

_What do I need to make me content?_

_Derek Hale, my mate._

_I mean, if you have a mate what more could you want? He treats me well, he loves me, and I love him. If the zombie apocalypse were to happen tomorrow, I would be able to get through it, because Derek is by my side._

_I know it sounds cheesy and/or corny, but it's true. Knowing that there is someone who will stand up to your bullshit, but also have your back when times get difficult._

_I-I do not know how I lived as long as I did without him in my life, but now that I have him, I sure as hell will never let him go; and I hope he never wants me to let him go._

He grinned cockily at his mate, who had been reading over his shoulder.

"You're right; it's cheesy, and I dare you to try to get away from me," he challenged his mate before turning to type in his own response.

_I will admit to me contentment means having what you 'need' to live. The pure basics._

_Air to breathe, clean water to drink, as much as I hate them, fresh vegetables to eat, and game to hunt and eat._

_Sure, a warm and dry place to live is nice, but it is not usually killer. Find a cave to hide in during the winter, during the summer the woods are lovely._

_For the love of nature, no matter the season, PUT OUT YOUR DAMNED FIRES. It is not only a cheesy saying, but good and common sense. You cannot prevent lightening from starting a fire, but you can prevent stupid reckless fires by dousing your fire and keeping flammables from an open flame._

_There, I only need the basics to be content._

"That's sad," Stiles sighed as he lay his head on his mate's shoulder.

"It's true though. So many people would answer I-Pad, I-Phone, or something silly like that. Physical belongings won't get you far if a global disaster were to happen tomorrow," he ground out.

"Such a Sourwolf. I find that having the strength to know my limits and depending on friends or my mate when things go past my limit to be a much healthier take on life. Think about it and then join me on a run. I always have a better time when I run _with_ you. Rather than from you," Stiles said softly, before tuning and leaving Derek to think on things.

His mate hated being thought to think on certain things, but he always came out better for it in the long run.


	6. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an epic plan for this story, but real life and my health conspired against me.

Derek wrinkled his nose as he read the day's prompt. "How do you take care of yourself when you are stressed?"

“Well, this is an easy one for you to answer,” Stiles chuckled.

“What is that supposed to me?” he asked suspiciously.

“When you are stressed, you work out. Pump iron, run, a tiny bit of boxing. Though, thankfully you stopped punching holes in the walls. To that I am eternally thankful,” the younger human answered honestly.

Rather than rebutting the obvious truth, he nodded and began to type away his answer. Wishing he could just use a simple line as an answer; instead of a hundred-useless word.

_Anyone who has seen me will not be surprised by my response. Even my smart alack mate knows and giggled at today's idiotic question._

_I work out when I am stressed. I will run, do pull-ups, push-ups... any physical activity. I even swim, as long as certain things do not happen and it is warm enough._

_Though, warm enough for me is too cold for my mate; and I like keeping him near me when I swim. It makes me feel safer. He does not look like it, but he is a damned good life guard._

_So, there you have my answer. Take it or leave it._

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek’s forehead. He wasn’t in the mood to pick on his poor mate. Instead he just set about answering the question at hand.

 _My answer depends on_ why _I am stressed._

_With normal everyday stress, I pull out one of my games and kill something. Sometimes, I have to solve puzzles to get to that point._

_If I am worried about my dad, I take to the shooting range and practice shooting._

_If it is a problem, I will research it until the problem can be solved._

_When I need my brain restarted, I will volunteer at the Sheriff’s Department, where I will sort tickets and send out notices._

_If the problem is my mate and he won't talk; I eat rocky road ice cream, or I cook, until we can settle our issue. Which means, we talk and then fuck like bunnies._

“He’s going to kick you out of his class, if you keep bringing up your sex life.”

Stiles laughed at the warning. “Sure, he will. It’s not my fault that he asks questions that set him up for it. Now, go run or workout.”

Derek stood and paused, “Are you sure?”

“Get out of here. I’ll see you when you get back. Remember to shower before you get into bed with me.”

“How did I get so lucky?” he asked as he kissed his mate’s forehead.

“I’m sure that I do not know. Now, shoo.” Stiles smiled and stood up after Derek left. If that man thought he was lucky, then Stiles had won the lottery of life when the werewolf said yes to their first date.

He was glad this writing exercise was over. Hopefully his fluffy cuddle!wolf would come back now that he did not have to emote as much.

~Fin~


End file.
